Fifteen years of Blood
by gothina234
Summary: Follows on from but is not the sequel to Call for Blood. Ever wonder what Reid did for the fifteen years he stayed away from his BAU family. Being a vampire isn't always easy.


**So I decided against the one shot idea and decided to do a fanfic that shows the fifteen years. There will three years per chapter. It will total five chapters.**

**I don't think I have started this very well but I am feeling really dead today as the last few days I have had a short amount of sleep. I am sorry for the late update I have been busy applying for a full time job. **

**Enjoy this chapter and please review. All mistakes are my own.**

**You can also follow me on Twitter - I am Ladyoffilm - feel free to follow me if you want.**

**Fifteen years of Blood**

**Year one**

It had been two months since he had killed the Dawson family, it had been two months since he had watched Eric commit suicide by walking into the sun. He had been tempted to return to his BAU family, he had even made it as far as going back to Hotch's hospital room. He remembered the moment he had been tempted to knock on the door.

He could tell Hotch it was all over, he could tell his entire team they were safe.

But he never knocked.

He realised that he was never going to age, he would stay frozen as if he was a living photograph. Reid had run away that night from anywhere that had people. He didn't want to face the prospect of living forever and watching his team die.

Knowing he had no place to live he returned to the place where he had been held captive. He knew that their was nothing but bad memories there but it was the only place of rest. No-one would come looking for him there. He searched the house and found a selection of clothes that were about his size as well as cash. Reid had sat down and counted it, he was now in possession of over three hundred thousand dollars. It was enough for him to start somewhere new but he knew that he never wanted to be too far from the team. He promised to protect them and when people make promises they should never break them.

After two months of feeding off animals he decided to venture back into the city, he had managed to find an alternative food source but he had no idea how he was going to live his life. Reid ventured back to the city and checked on his team. He remembered their scents like he had seen them yesterday. JJ smelled of Lavender and Garcia smelled sweet, he knew all their scents and tracked them all down with ease.

He remembered going to Hotch's house and seeing Hotch outside. Reid made sure he kept himself hidden but he felt a stong urge to run to Hotch and shout 'I'm alive!'. Hotch was reading a letter as he sat on his porch swing. Reid knew that it was the letter he had left him. Reid stayed looking at Hotch for about fifteen minutes before finally gathering the courage to leave.

Reid never knew that Hotch caught a glimpse of him. Hotch dismissed it as his grief growing but he always hope he would see Reid again.

Morgan was with Garcia when Reid had found them. They had been at Reid's apartment packing away all his things including his beloved books. Reid had perched himself on the side of his building. He bent down and looked inside. Garcia was crying as she packed away his books. Morgan walked over to her and hugged her, her mascara leaked across her cheeks as tears fell.

Morgan was struggling to keep himself strong, he missed Reid so much and cursed the day that they ever went to the raid that caused Reid to change.

Reid left after watching them for a little while. He found Emily and JJ next, they were playing with Henry. Reid knew that they were talking about him. He missed Henry so much, he was supposed to babysit for JJ before every had happened. His Godson would grow up and he wouldn't be able to there for thim. He had failed the child like his father had failed him.

Rossi was at a bar drinking, the sleepless nights written on his faces. Reid felt guilty letting his team grieve. He was alive but he wasn't human anymore, it could never be like it had been before. Rossi ordered another drink causing Reid to leave. He couldn't watch Rossi drink himself to sleep.

He had destroyed his family and he knew it.

**Year two**

Reid had found himself a large apartment just outside the city limits. He had acquired more money by selling items from the mansion. He had been amazed at the value of the items.

His second year of being a vampire was relatively quiet, he checked on the team and was happy to see that they were doing well. They were moving on with their lives. As long as they did that he was content with living his quiet life.

**Year three**

His third year was completely different. That was the year he had been recognised by someone he thought he would never seen again.

**_Harrison Book Store - Year three_**

_Reid was looking at some books on religion and occult. He had wondered about the history of vampires. He wanted to know more, he had spent the last six months researching them. He hated the fact that Twilight seemed to dominate most sites. He had taken a book of the shelf when he heard her voice._

_"It's you" the voice gasped. He looked up to see bright blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked up to see Marissa looking healthy and happy._

_"Marissa?" he said back. He put back the book he had been searching and started to walk away from Marissa. She ran after him and caught him before he had enough time to get outside._

_"It really is you. I thought I'd never see you again" she said happily before giving Reid a giant hug. Reid closed his eyes as her scent hit him, it was more appealing than ever. He concentrated on the happy facts such as the fact she looked so well. He breathed and felt the urge to feed disappear._

_"Hello Marissa. How have you been?" he asked formally._

_"I'm great. I'm only great because of you though. You saved me from that horrible place. Did they after come after you?" she said with worry in her voice._

_"I killed them all" Reid said bluntly, he kept his head down almost ashamed. He was a killer and he didn't want her to know. He decided to look up to see a huge smile that brightened the entire room._

_"Thank you! I've been so worried about them finding me" she said happily before she did something Reid never saw coming. She rushed foward and kissed him. He was surprised by the kiss, he pulled away knowing that she too young for him. He was thirty four and she was only twenty one but a small part of himself awoke at that moment and screamed for him to kiss her again. He ignored the urge._

_They stood staring at each other for a few moments and Reid knew that he had to make sure he was never discovered by his team. Hotch knew about Marissa, if he ever wanted to find her to know what Reid did he would discovered._

Reid's third year was hectic, he had kissed Marissa that day in the book store, he had told her about hiis situation and she agreed to keep his secret as long as he kept in touch.

It was also the year he met Taylor.

**To be continued... Please review**


End file.
